She Got Me
by Minagi Ito
Summary: song from JC Chasez, Yumi/Sachiko and others. Shoijo-ai/Yuri, don't like? Don't read.


**She Got Me**

_By: JC Chasez, Robb Boldt, Gregg Arreguin (song)_

Fukuzawa Yumi was on her way back home after a tour with her band mates, the air was thick and foggy and Yumi was on her Ducati 848 driving below the speed limit because of the fog. It was already late into the night; the road was empty saving for the headlights from her bike, Yumi kept on driving until she took the exit land to get off the highway. But a quarter a mile before the actual turn, the fog suddenly cleared up and bright lights ensue the clearing of the fog.

The next thing Yumi know or recall some days after was something smashed into her bike sent her fly, her motorcycle dropped over the bridge (exit was right after the bridge) and her helmet cracked, something else inside her cracked at well. She couldn't move, all she could do was staring up at the moonless night sky above, listening to the roaring engine and tires raving off the pavement. Whoever that crashed into her hand took off in a hurry, Yumi just lay there praying that someone would come along and call an ambulance or something.

After some times, Yumi blinked a bit when she saw bright light flashing in the night sky, the swooshing of the rotor. A helicopter descended while shining the light down on her, and then she heard footsteps approaching as soon as the thing landed. She squinted a bit at the bright light shining down on her; a vision of a woman with long midnight tresses came into her view. Yumi could barely breathe, but she was entranced by the woman's beauty that the pain in her body didn't feel all that bad until someone moved her. She couldn't make a noise, except for the painful expression on her face.

MgM

"Yumi-channnn…" Satou Sei drawled out the petite girl's name as soon as she stepped pass the door. "Sei-sama," Fukuzawa Yumi greeted the blonde while lying in bed wrapping up in bandages on her head, and a cast left hand. "Sei, behave…" Mizuno Yoko said coming in after Sei. "How are you feeling today?" Yoko asked sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "Better I guess, could be worst," Yumi nodded cringing at the slight pain on her ribs when she tried to sit up. "Take it easy Yumi-chan, the doctor said a few of your ribs are bruised from the accident. And I see that Yoshino-chan is here," Sei said with a smirk when she noticed the small iPod on the table. "Yes, it's something she'd been listening to, thought I could use it to pass the time since the doctor won't let me leave for a few more days." Yumi replied.

People come and go, by afternoon Yumi was so tired that she dozed off while listening to the music in the iPod that Shimazu Yoshino loaned to her during her visit that morning. By the time she woke up again, the sky outside the window of her room had turned a shade of beautiful red-orange shade signaling that nightfall will soon follow. Groaning, Yumi rubbed her eyes for a moment before trying to get up, she let out a whimper feeling like she's about to faint from the pain on her ribs. Whimpering still, she leaned forward resting her head on her knees while mentally cursing her bad luck.

After a week in the hospital, Yumi was finally released and had asked her manager to find the woman that had saved her life from her description. Mizuno Yoko, the manager of the Yuri band, knew immediately who that mysterious person was, as she'd once attended at the same school as the girl (now a woman). So a meeting was set up at a private place for the two to properly meet each other, because the Yuri band members are always followed by paparazzi.

MgM

"Hello, I'm Fukazawa Yumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yumi said bowing slightly at the woman before her. "Ogasawara Sachiko," the tall slender woman said. She looks like a porcelain doll, so beautiful and untouchable that Yumi couldn't help but felt so insignificant before Sachiko. "Please, have a seat." Yumi said nervously as she sat down herself. "I see that you're doing okay, how is your arm?" Sachiko asked never tearing her eyes from the other girl. "It's better, thank you." Yumi blushed a bit, grabbing a small bag next to her chair and put it on the table. "Um, I got this for you as a thank you for saving my life," Yumi paused looking away shyly. "I didn't know what you like, so I uh… hope you like it." Sachiko remained silent for a long time debating whether to accept the gift from this total stranger or not, after all this is the first time anyone like she's just another person and not some goddess.

They talked a little more, and enjoyed a quiet dinner together. When it was time to say farewell, Yumi picked up the tap and even walked Sachiko out to her car (Ferrari F150). "So can I see you again?" Yumi asked trying not to sound too nervous and not too pushy. "I would like that," Sachiko said with a shy smile on her lips as she wrote her numbers down on Yumi's cast. Yumi stood there waiting for Sachiko to get in and drove off, a goofy smile graced her lips as she headed to her own car (borrowed from her brother) and drove home.

As Yumi slowly recovered from the accident, she and Sachiko exchanged frequent phone calls and dinner dates. After six months, the two were quietly dating each other with Yumi visiting Sachiko at her family's estate three to four times a week, sometimes she would come over with fresh groceries and took over the kitchen (and kicking the cooks out). Sachiko's parents adored Yumi; she can cook and made their daughter smiles a lot more than before.

MgM

"I was thinking…" Yumi said as she washed the dishes after having dinner with Sachiko's family. "Hm? About what?" Sachiko asked sitting at the table staring at Yumi's backside. "The tour is starting soon now that we released our new CD," Yumi continued. "I see…" Sachiko sounded thoughtful as she took a sip of her tea. "Our first show will be in Tokyo; would you come and watch the show?" Yumi asked turning around to face Sachiko now that she's done with the dishes. "I would love to," Sachiko smiled tenderly at her _girlfriend_.

But work had gotten her so wrapped up that by the time she remembered about her promise to Yumi, the tickets to the show was already sold out. Upset at her forgetfulness, Sachiko was sullen throughout dinner and Yumi seemed to keep her distance from the foul-mood Sachiko. Once dinner was over, Sachiko excused herself to her room, claiming that she's tired from work. Her parents glanced once over at Yumi, who just shrugged in return and got up to follow Sachiko up the stairs.

"I'm guessing that you forgot to get the tickets when it first went on sale and now it's sold out," Yumi said in a nonchalant tone as she closed the door behind her while Sachiko standing out in the balcony with her back facing Yumi. "Well, worry not my fair princess…" Yumi said coming up to Sachiko, who just turned around and stared at her with furrowed brows. "I got you a front row seat and a backstage pass," Yumi grinned producing the items she mentioned from her pocket and showed it to Sachiko. "So make sure to come," Yumi smiled warmly as she handed the ticket to Sachiko. "I promise," Sachiko nodded. "Good, because I would cancel the show if you don't show up," Yumi whispered resting her hands on Sachiko's hips. Sachiko said nothing as she leaned in and kissed Yumi softly, pulling Sachiko closer as she kissed Sachiko back. When they parted, both sport a goofy smile on their face but neither care, they just want to bask in each other's presence.

MgM

"Sachiko? Goodness, it's nice to see you here…" Hasekura Rei said looking truly surprised to see Sachiko sitting next to her. "A friend of mine gives me the ticket, so I figure I come to see what it's all about." Sachiko replied. "I see, Yoshino is in the band, so I'm here to cheer her on." Rei said with a shy smile. "And Shimako is here to cheer on her _fiancé_," Rei leaned over and whispered to Sachiko as she saw Todou Shimako walked up to them and sat down next to Sachiko.

Before long, the stadium was filled, and the crowds are waiting for the band to appear. Cheers and applauses broke out as the tall blonde woman walked across the stage and went to sit at the drum set. Following her was a girl with shoulder length raven hair with an air of aloofness about her as she took the keyboard on the other side of the stage. Then came two other girls, one with long brown hair stopping short and put on the bass guitar, while the one with loosely tied back light brown hair took front and center of the stage with a lead guitar in her hands.

"Good evening Tokyo!" she said loudly into the microphone and the crowd went wild. "Guys, we ready to rock this place?" she asked turning around to look at her friends; they all grinned and nodded their head at her. "Cool, now are you guys ready to rock with us?" she shouted this time at the audience and received positive reaction from them. "All right, but first I have a song that I listened to a while back and I want to dedicate this song to her," Yumi said pointing down at Sachiko and the lights shone on her and many people turned to look at her.

Yumi started the guitar solo following by Sei playing the drums in perfect harmony with Yumi. Soon the others follow and keep the rhythm smooth and rock-ish with a mix of pop in it. But no one seemed to care, as the spotlight on Sachiko died down everyone focused back on Yumi playing the guitar so gracefully.

_Came in on a rocket ship  
The middle of the night  
Coloring the stratospheres  
A beauty by her side  
She was so hypnotic  
Staring inner beams of light  
It was so mysterious  
But something that I liked_

What you do to me I can't explain  
You're so good, yeah  
It's a gamble that I have to take  
What am I supposed to do  
Girl I can't deny

She was traveling through space and time  
I've been trapped on this world of mine  
Came down from nowhere, you're blowing my mind

She was such a find  
It's like she was designed  
Engineered, there's nothing left to perfect her  
Waiting on a sign, I was tied in a bind  
It would be nice, if I could release all the pressure

Striving to survive but I'm staying alive  
Coping with the reigns of her pleasure

Decide to cross the line  
Play the cards where they lie  
Cause I know there's nothing left but to get her

What you do to me I can't explain  
You're so good, yeah  
It's a gamble that I have to take  
What am I supposed to do  
Girl I can't deny

She was traveling through space and time  
I've been trapped on this world of mine  
Came down from nowhere, you're blowing my mind

Cause I've been waiting patient for  
A love that's mile high

Floating over galaxies  
We'll fly

She was traveling through space and time  
I've been trapped on this world of mine  
Came down from nowhere, you're blowing my mind, yeah

Oh  
She got me  
Oh  
She got me

She got me, she got me, she got me  
She got me  
She got me, she got me, she got me  
Oh she got me

She got me, she got me, she got me  
She got me  
She got me, she got me, she got me  
Oh she got me

She walked into my life  
(She walked)  
She walked right into my life  
(She got me)  
She walked right into my life  
(She walked)  
She walked into my life  
(She walked)  
She walked into my life  
(She got me)  
She walked into my life  
(She walked)  
She walked into my life...

The crowd was in awe, Fukuzawa Yumi was known to be having an angelic voice, who usually played the drums and sing as backup vocal. No one could imagine that she would have such a strong and powerful vocal core, and not to mention that she's no longer single because the song itself hinting that she's taken. It was no secrets that two members of the Yuri band were in a relationship, leaving only Satou Sei and Fukuzawa Yumi as bachelorettes and not it seemed that only Sei is the only member that's still single.

After that song, she sung a few more songs before trading places with Sei, who had always been the lead singer of the band. The crowd was rocking with them, singing along with the songs they knew. They played for the crowd, and once the show was over they headed backstage to rest and pack up (its two shows and they did the first one that afternoon). Securities came out and greeted the three women leading them backstage, the group was talking and drinking cold bottles of water when the women got there.

It turned out that everyone know everyone at one time or another, and Sei couldn't help but teased Sachiko and Yumi until Sachiko turned red from anger. Yoko quickly stepped in before Sei gets a slap from Sachiko by pinching her ear and dragging her away. The others laughed and Yoshino made a remark on how whip Sei had gotten over the years (the band itself was five years old). Unlike the standard bands, they do not go out to the club or throw a wild party after the show, instead they all went out for dinner together and then headed back with their perspective partner (girlfriend/fiancé).

"You were unbelievable, but why that song?" Sachiko asked as Yumi drove them back. "It's because when I first saw you from the helicopter, I thought that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you still are." Yumi said with a smile while she reached over and took Sachiko's hand in hers. "Well, I thought you looked like you're about to die," Sachiko said squeezing Yumi's hand lightly. "And I'm thankful that you decided to save me," Yumi said bringing Sachiko's hand up and kissed it. "Me too," Sachiko blushed a bit. "Let's do something together when I get back from the tour, maybe taking a vacation together…" Yumi said as she pulled into the Ogasawara Estate. "Sounds wonderful," Sachiko said leaning over and kissed Yumi on the cheek.

Six months later, the two tied the knot; Yumi asked Sachiko to married her after she came back from the tour when they went to skydiving. Sachiko was freaking out about being up so high, but Yumi's presence calmed her and she took a leap of fate into the air (with a diving instructor lady stuck on her back). Yumi was right behind her and asked for her hand in marriage twenty thousand feet in the air, fortunately, their wedding was firmly on the ground at the Ogasawara Summer House. Yumi stayed with the band for another five years before they decided it's time to disband as the others wanted to settle down into domestic bliss. Sei goes on to become a music producer after she married Yoko (last couple to get married), Yoshino opened a bakery shop with her _wife/cousin _(?!), Noriko teaches music at Tokyo U while Shimako become Lillian Academy's Principle (all-girls school). Sachiko took over her family's business while Yumi visits the Matsudaira Hospital often with her two therapy dogs (which she and Sachiko adopted from the shelter).

**End~**

_A/N: This is short, song stuck in my head so figure writing about would help unstuck it. When I use _MgM_ in between paragraphs, it means a skip in time frame (or timeline) so it's not really all that hard to follow or confusing. In one-shot, I tend to not deeply explain about certain things (cuz it will stretch on forever while my brain shutting down) but give a quick-over instead. In __**Love Me Not**__, Noriko is an inukami (Dog God), Yoshino and Rei is werewolves, Sei is half-bred vampire (no, she and Yoko cannot have kid(s) because they're both women, Sei would have to mate with someone of opposite gender only inukami can mate and have children with someone of same gender), Yumi is neither half-bred nor pure, she was turned into a vampire (so no kid(s) for her and Sachiko either, maybe adoption perhaps). Hope y'all enjoy this little one-shot~_


End file.
